


It's you he wants

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Set after 9x15Steve comes over to Danny's house to check on Danny, but he sees Rachel sitting on couch watching an old family movie, Rachel sees Steve standing there so she invites him to join her" You know you are what he wants " Rachel said as she looked at Steve.





	It's you he wants

Danny's house

Steve stood by the front door surprised to see Rachel sitting in the living room, she was on the couch watching an old family movie of grace a sad smile forms on her lips she looks away from the TV to whip away a tear then she sees Steve standing there a real smile on her face she invites Steve to join her 

Steve slips off his shoes like he does every time he is over at Danny's, he walks over to the couch sits down while Rachel is telling him about the movie steve smiles at how sweet and loving Danny is with baby Grace Rachel leans over and whispers 

" I hope you know you are what Danny wants " Rachel says as she looks at Steve 

" Really " Steve asks as he looks from the TV to Rachel who is smiling at him

" Yes really why do you think he fought so hard to keep grace here " Rachel said as she looks at a smiling grace on the table behind the couch

" Cause this is her home " Steve said as he looked around the living room

" Yes but your home to Danny now he loves you like he loved me once but I have hurt him so much that he is scared that you will hurt him by not loving him " Rachel said as she rested her chin on her knee

" I would never hurt Danny like you did " Steve said as he looked at Rachel

" But you are hurting him don't you get that he loves you and wants to be with you but feels like he isn't good enough like Catherine for you to love him like that " Rachel said as she looked at him trying to get through to him

" You seem to know alot about how Danny feels about me " Steve said as he turned on the couch so he was facing her

" Of course I do I saw that night in the hospital when grace was hurt you are a great uncle to our children they love you so much your not just uncle Steve to them your the third parent Danny's better half and it's killing me to see how much he loves you but too scared of losing you like he has lost everything before " Rachel said as she looked the hall to where Danny's bedroom is

Steve sat there in shock not expecting to be having a heart to heart with Rachel who just wants Danny to be happy.

Rachel stood up took one last look at Steve before walking down to the spare bedroom next to Charlie's room.

Steve stood up turned off the TV and the rest of the lights then sending Junior a text letting him know that he wasn't going to be home tonight and to feed Eddie, then Steve walked down the hall turned to the left and entered Danny's bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Steve looked at the bed and saw Danny was sound asleep with his back to the door an arm under the pillow and the sheet wrapped around his waist then Steve decided to take Rachel's advise and he stripped down to his boxers then crawls into the bed, slips his arm under the pillow and the other arm wraps around Danny's waist then burries his face in Danny's neck whispers I love you Danny who smiles before linking his fingers with Steve's then leans back into Steve so his back is against Steve's chest both smile as they fall asleep.

So where in the middle of the night, Steve rolled on to his back pulling Danny on top of him Danny's face burried in Steve's neck and Steve has his arms wrapped around him as they slept.

The next morning, Steve woke up first rubbed the side of Danny's face with his knuckles then leaned in placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips whispering I love you Danny then Danny wakes up and sees Steve staring at him with a smile on his face Danny smiles back and thinks this is a great way to start the day.

Steve gets out of the bed pulls on his shirt walks out of the room down to the kitchen where he finds Rachel Charlie and Grace all eating breakfast

Steve walks over the coffee maker and pulls two cups down then pours two cups of coffee the walks over to the table and kisses grace and Charlie on the head smiles at Rachel before heading back to Danny's room with two cups of coffee and maybe a little something else before they have to be at work.


End file.
